Escape the Depths of Hell
by Sakura Sunlight
Summary: Him wants Brick to train but his mind is elsewhere they make a deal which leads to Blossom having to complete a series of challenges in order to escape while Brick tries to get her to stay. Brick x Blossom
1. Deal with the Devil

In the darkest parts of hell the most despicable of creatures was pacing back and forth. This beast with his demonic features and claws was so mean and so devious words couldn't describe the type of torture he could inflict upon you. His name sent chills down every spine and brought a wave of fear to those around him. He could only be referred to as HIM.

HIM was pacing throughout his throne room. It was dark, courtesy to the rock crumbling walls and the fact it was in hell, the only light source being the surrounding lava occupying any space not touched by the risen rock platforms. The room was mostly bare except for a giant throne belonging to HIM and next to it three slightly smaller thrones reserved for his not so biological shared sons; Brick, Butch and Boomer.

Butch and Boomer were not present at the time but the eldest son Brick was called in to discuss important matters.

As the oldest and smartest it was only natural for HIM to dispense the most responsibility on. HIM was looking for a successor and the pure evil that festered in Brick's mind meant that to HIM he fit the bill.

Brick was a rather tall boy for 18, with his long red hair, red eyes and quite built frame as although he was slim he was still noticeably muscular. On his head sat his signature red cap and hanging loose from his frame was his baggy red hoodie, black jeans and red trainers.

HIM felt that Brick could use more training to become more strategic and challenge himself in order to be a better leader.

"This is why your training is crucial, it will ensure that you become a good leader and then you can have whatever you want. Do you understand? Brick? BRICK! Are you listening?" HIM bellowed.

Of course Brick being 18 although beginning adulthood still holds on to his young teenage hormones and emotions, as a result he wasn't listening to the angry demon.

Instead Brick was occupied with one of HIM's viewing orbs used to spy on the citizens of Townsville, or at least that's what they are supposed to be used for Brick decided a better use would be to spy on his recent love interest Blossom Utonium.

Brick had never really taken an interest in love or relationships before, he considered it foolish to let yourself be so easily taken by someone with the power to control and ruin your life. He refused to let himself be affected by love and become endlessly fascinated with someone, especially when the chances of it lasting for a lifetime were incredibly low.

Yet he still found himself constantly gawking at this one girl more and more, everything about her started to make him more and more fascinated. They had started off as enemies from a young age. Brick was the leader of the Rowdyruff boys known for causing trouble; Blossom was the leader of the Powerpuff Girls known for stopping it.

Eventually as they grew they're petty disputes became a bore and they gave up on the never-ending battle with no winner. They would get in the occasional tiff but it was short lived before they went back to their business.

For the last few months Brick had been pursuing Blossom in an attempt to convince her to just go on a simple date with him but his attempts were futile, but this didn't discourage him. He was by far the most stubborn and determined and he knew, from observing and gathering information, that Blossom with the right tactics could turn quite submissive.

HIM stared unimpressed with the boy who was dreamily admiring the girl in the globe and grew tired of his ignorance, with one quick motion HIM caused the orb to pop breaking Brick from his trance.

"Hey!" Brick protested.

"It's for your own good, if you want to become my beneficiary you have to listen, you need to work hard and focus. I have no time for Slackers. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" HIM yelled.

"Well do I make myself clear when I say I don't care? I don't care about those things, I don't want those things yet, I have my whole life to train and I'm already great. Why is it so important I know everything right away?" Brick asked.

"Training improves your skills further your greatness, you could be far more than great you could be brilliant, genius, villainous. Don't you want others to cower in fear at the mere sight of you or mention of your name? Besides I would like a break to you know and I need a good replacement."

"Not to mention it's good to get a head start while you're young and healthy." HIM answered.

"Well I'll still be young and healthy in a year's time and years after that."

HIM needed to think quickly the boys were stubborn but Brick was the worse, unlike the other two mindless goons he would argue, refuse orders if he felt they weren't worth his time. If HIM were to convince Brick he would have to make it worth his while.

"Is that so? Well what if we make a deal hmm?"

Brick looked up at HIM having caught his full attention. Brick may be smart but he was still prone to male pride and a chance to prove him better than others was hard to resist. But is it wise to make a deal with the devil, even if he is your adoptive father?

After a few moments internally debating he decided to hear HIM's proposal.

"What's the Deal?" Brick asked.

"Well since your mind is clearly elsewhere how about I bring little miss goody two shoes down here, and if you can get her to express feelings towards you then you can postpone your training – but only for a year. But if you fail and she still dislikes you as much as she always has you start training immediately no excuses." HIM bargained.

It was certainly a tempting offer and Brick was intrigued, on one hand he could get Blossom and no training or he could lose Blossom and be forced into prompt training.

"How long would I have?" Brick asked.

"A week our time, if she doesn't escape."

Brick was usually very confident, normally overconfident but this wager made him wary. Of course once he reminded his vain self of how amazing he was it gave him faith.

"Deal." Bricks hand met the claw in a firm shake.

A dark glow started to surround them and spiral upwards like a tornado.

It stopped suddenly and shortly after a figure came falling to the ground with a thud. She groaned holding her head before pushing herself up, swatting her light auburn hair out of her face and stood smoothing out her pink top and dusting her deep blue jeans.

She briefly looks around confused before a frown appeared on her face and her eyes met with her captors.

"Hey Blossy, unusual for you to drop by."


	2. Freedom is not an Option

"Hey Blossy unusual for you to drop by." Brick said.

Blossom turned to completely face them, she was often very calm and collected in these situations but this time she was furious. How dare they force her down here unannounced, this wasn't in her top ten places to visit and she avoided these people as often as she could.

She certainly wasn't in the mood to endure Brick any longer than her usual 5 hours a day; she quickly grew tired of his persistent questions and chat up lines it grew old. If he wanted to talk to her, he should start by trying to get to know her and make amends not keep bugging her for a date.

Although she had to admit she was flattered by his many attempts, even if they failed.

But her mind was still trying to process why she was here and by the look on both HIM and Brick's faces it was their entire fault.

"What am I doing down here?" she asked angrily.

"You're just here to settle a little wager between Brick and I." HIM said.

"Well I don't want to be involved in anything that includes you two now send me back." She crossed her arms and turned up her nose like a child.

"Sorry no can do, not until you do us a little favour, nothing big, you see we made a deal and you have to pass some set tests that I give you, if you pass all of them you can go free, but fail and you will face the consequences." HIM explained.

"What sort of tests?"

"Just simple ones that will test your skills and judgements, nothing too extreme, you won't be set any more than 7 tests, you will be required to stay here for 3 days; can't have you communicating with the outside world it could alter your decisions." HIM said.

"What! I'm not staying here for 3 days, take me back now!" Blossom shouted.

"Not until you do as we say, maybe if you follow the rules you could be allowed to leave early."

Brick looked towards HIM and frowned, his chances could be even shorter. Brick was starting to question his choice, but his stubborn attitude and determination to not have to have training, pushed him to beat HIM.

"Besides wont people notice I'm gone for 3 days, they'll eventually come looking for me." Blossom said.

"Oh don't worry about that, while you're here time will be almost frozen up there, when you return only you will have any memory of being here and nobody else will even know you were gone." Brick said.

"Well it doesn't matter you can keep me here forever I'm not doing those stupid tests." She sulked.

"Oh but believe me you will or else you will stay here but it won't be this cosy set up you can spend your time tending to the dead. They do get awfully lonely and those screams do keep you up all night." HIM showed Blossom an image of all the tortured dead in the underworld and smirked as she seemed to become more complaisant.

"Now Brick please escort Blossom to her room and hurry up I don't want you dawdling we have a lot of work to do." HIM ordered.

Brick stepped forward and grabbed Blossoms arm dragging her in the direction they had to go, he let go and trusted her to follow. Brick knew this place like the back of his hand; he knew every shortcut, escape and hiding place. Whereas Blossom, who refused to visit more than she had to, had no idea where to go, every corridor looked the same just full of rock and lava.

As she walked through the endless hallways in silence, she felt herself grow increasingly more annoyed; she often found that in situations involving Brick that there wasn't much option on her side and she was usually forced to go along with whatever he said. He always won and she couldn't stand it.

Although normally the peacemaker of her group, Blossom was also incredibly vain and liked to win, she felt most proud when she had the control and could guide everyone to her way of things, but with Brick that was never the way. He always had something she wanted and not once would he back down, he always knew it was important to her and would use it to break her will.

Brick on the other hand was in a happier state of mind than his counterpart, he knew HIM would do anything to win, and he'd have to up his game. Brick noticed Blossoms behaviour and didn't bother striking conversation it would get him nowhere while she was like this, she'd just snap and demand to be taken home.

It was a long walk to the corridor containing their bedrooms and guest rooms that were never used until now. The setting also changed as they got closer to their destination.

The areas in which HIM spent most of his time looked like the inside of a volcano, everywhere was just crumbling rock, boulder and lava, the 'rooms' were bare apart from whatever HIM was using which at most were furniture pieces like tables and chairs as well as anything used to spy on the town.

Whereas in the places that the boys spent most of their time looked more like a mansion, everything was still dark and red but it looked like a house, it had actual walls made from brick and cement, the rooms were full of furniture and small detailed decorations. There was a kitchen living room, bedrooms and bathrooms along with other rooms like studies, libraries and game rooms.

Admittedly although the Rowdyruff boys had everything they needed here, they did spend a lot of time back up where everyone else was committing crimes or lazing around.

They reached the bedrooms, and bathrooms, Brick told her what rooms were which and led her into her own.

Blossoms face turned from sour to surprised, she hadn't expected much, she half expected to be led to a dungeon. But her room was huge, it had a huge bed as well as dressers, wardrobes and her own bathroom and a huge patio door that led to a balcony. There were also little details around the room, the dressers contained things like hairbrushes and accessories along with perfumes and small things to keep her entertained.

There was a small shelving unit with books and puzzles, it almost made her wish she was staying longer. The room had a very regal look and feel about it, you were almost too scared to move or touch anything in case it ruined the room.

She walked towards the bed as she looked round the room and sat down before glancing back at Brick who was by the door.

"It doesn't matter how nice the room is, I'm still not taking those tests, and you can kill me before I even consider doing it. Besides what sort of bet is it that involves me anyway? Why don't you settle it and I go home?" Blossom said.

Brick walked towards Blossom but kept his distance.

"Look the only way for you to leave is to do as HIM says okay; I can't tell you what the deal is as it could alter the result. Just follow orders and you might be able to go early, HIM doesn't take well to people's disobedience. Your first tests start tomorrow and you'll be called down later for dinner, so I suggest for the time being you rest or find something to do in here until then and don't try to escape this place has eyes everywhere." Brick said.

Blossom was left alone to her thoughts.

* * *

 **Please review xx**


	3. Dear Diary,

**A.N. Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I planned to return to this soon but I kept getting writers block and before I knew it months went by. But I'm back now and I'll try to update quicker next time.**

* * *

Blossom had a longer wait than expected till dinner and wasted time exploring all the things in the room. She pretty much had her activities planned for the next three days and had already started arranging some of the smaller ornaments in the room. However what caught her interest the most was a blank diary she had found.

Blossom remembered that HIM mentioned that only she would be able to recall her disappearance and everyone would act as though nothing happened when she returned. So she made a decision then and there to write a diary of the events happening so she would have some kind of evidence for when she returns home.

Wracking her brain for all the events that had happened in such a short time took a while but she was done for the day and just in time as she was finally called for dinner.

Making her way downstairs, following who she can only assume was some kind of maid, she reached the kitchen area where a large dining table was. No one was there yet but the plates were set and it would only be four to the table, including her.

"You will be seated close to Master Brick, if that's alright with you." The maid said.

It was clearly a rhetorical question as even the maid seemed to catch onto Blossom distaste, although Blossom would rather be seated near Brick than his brothers.

Blossom didn't have much problem with any of the Rowdyruff boys, when they were behaving, however she often found herself talking to Brick as they shared the most in common. There were times in her classes that she would have to work with either Boomer or Butch and barely any words were spoken.

But that doesn't mean she would hate eating here any less.

After ensuring that Blossom was prepared for dinner one of the kitchen staff rang a bell and shortly after the boys entered the dining room.

The each took their seats in silence, yet Boomer and butch looked puzzled by Blossom's presence and from the look on their face they weren't pleased about it either.

The silence continued as the maids scurried round the large table preparing the residents for their dinner, the table was large and each person was at least 3 ft. away. Blossom was sat closer to Brick and a distance had been created by Boomer and Butch who moved closer together, only slightly but enough to make a difference.

The table was at last fully prepared a large amount of food was placed in the middle and the plates were clear. No one moved or spoke and just stared at the feast.

It was Brick who made the first move.

"How are you finding things so far?" He asked Blossom.

"Fine." Blossom replied bluntly.

"Help yourself to the food, we cater for ourselves, if you don't hurry it will all be gone." Brick replied and the boys started to take the food.

Blossom gingerly started picking up food and putting it on her plate. The boys made casual conversation, most of which was making fun of each other.

Blossom nibbled on her food in silence, but was interrupted when she when Boomer addressed her.

"So why are you here?" Boomer said rudely.

Before she could reply Brick jumped in.

"She's here to settle a bet between me and HIM." Brick replied.

"What kind of bet?" Butch asked.

"None of your business."

"Ooh touchy, must be some bet. Is she the prize?" Butch asked.

"Just shut up and eat before I stick that plate down your throat." Brick threatened.

The rest of the meal went back to being silent. Once they were finished the maids cleared up and everyone retreated back to their rooms.

It was late, or so Blossom assumed. She was sat on her bed and writing in her diary.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I have been dragged down to HIM's lair and all I know is I'm needed for a bet between HIM and Brick. I have no other information but I will find out what my purpose is tomorrow. But I am required to complete tests and win or else I'll be spending the rest of my life tending to the dead. Although I must admit my room is nice and I'm being fed as well as 24/7 access to any luxuries I need._

 _But this is the first night I still have to stay here for 3 days and who knows what could happen._

After finishing her diary entry she continued to make herself busy either reading, trying out the clothes in her wardrobe, putting together her puzzles and just aimlessly wandering round her room.

Blossom debated whether she should explore but decided she's better off staying put for the night.

Lying on her bed staring at the ceiling, many thoughts came into her head as she wondered what was waiting for her tomorrow.

Why would they need her for tests?

What bet could the possibly have agreed on that means she has to do the work? Surely she should just be the deciding vote rather than the competitor.

But the bet wasn't the only concern Blossom had. She would have to stay here for three days, which wasn't so bad; it was a nice environment she wasn't locked in a dungeon or denied food or water. But it was three days with the Rowdyruff boys, and she suspected that she would be spending a lot of time with Brick.

Admittedly Brick was the lesser of the three evils but Blossom avoided him when she could. It wasn't that he was that bad, sure he committed crimes and she still fought him and made him return his stolen goods. But she couldn't deny that he was smart, definitely her main competition in class, and at times he could be a gentlemen and possess a certain charm. But of course he would ruin the moment seconds later by acting like a pig and switching back to his arrogant, egotistical and demonic ways.

Perhaps she could see more sides to him over her stay. You never know he might surprise her.


End file.
